


Rainy Day

by Incubigirl



Series: Adventures in Parenting [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Intersex Loki, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubigirl/pseuds/Incubigirl
Summary: Just a normal day in the life of the Barnes' Family.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastic_cello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/gifts).



> This story was highly inspired by plastic_cello and our amazing RP we have going. A big thank you to plastic_cello and fancykraken for always being there for me and being fucking awesome! Also, I love mpreg and there wasn't any mpreg for this pairing. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ETA: What my guys look like.
> 
>  
> 
> [Bucky](http://incubigirl.tumblr.com/post/126792001962/wandering-unmapped-so-my-friend)  
> [Loki](http://incubigirl.tumblr.com/post/149442052192)  
> [Loki again](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f01081926b462ace905ddfc1fb376808/tumblr_inline_oo76wo25151rls9wl_500.gif)
> 
> (Edited on 6/14/17. Just changed a lot of grammar stuff.)

Loki had woken up early in the afternoon. He found a note Bucky left him saying that he went out with the kids and that they will be back. He sluggishly sat up in bed and gave his belly a rub.

"Good morning, baby."

He got to his feet with a sigh and headed to the bathroom to wash up and take a shower. Afterward, he dressed in some black leggings, an olive green tank top, and finished his look with flip flops since his feet were starting to get swollen. His stomach let out a growl, and he decided it was time to eat. He headed down to the kitchen and made himself some blueberry pancakes and bacon.

He sat at the kitchen island as he ate and stared out the sliding door and watched it rain. It was coming down pretty hard. He was thinking about his family and hoped they were inside somewhere and not out in that storm. He soon finished eating and washed his dirty dishes and dried his hands after. He patted his belly with a smile as he started towards the living room.

He sat down in his favorite spot on the couch, which was the middle, and put his feet up on the ottoman. He wiggled his toes and thought about his hubby giving him a foot rub, and maybe a body massage. He knew where that would lead to and he was okay with that. Alright, he was more than okay with it. He was thrilled. He grinned and nodded to himself that that needed to happen.

He rubbed his belly again and closed his eyes. It was quiet in the house, and he was going to enjoy it for however long it lasted. It's not to say that he didn't like hearing the sounds of the children but it was nice to have silence sometimes. He let out a content sigh and listened as the rain tapped against the window and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Bucky woke up around eight that morning and got out of bed without disturbing Loki. He gave him a light peck on the cheek before heading into the bathroom. He then quietly tip-toed down the stairs not wanting to wake the kids since it was early. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before heading down to the basement. He and Loki had their workout equipment set up down there like weights, a punching bag, treadmill, and yoga mat.

He decided it was going to be a cardio day and started with some stretches that Loki taught him years ago. He was on the treadmill for about an hour and once he was done he headed back upstairs to shower. He dressed as quietly as he could since he didn't want to wake his hubby. He wasn't sleeping well at night since he was sick. Loki didn't have morning sickness, but he was sure sick in the evenings.

He slipped his phone and wallet in his pockets when he heard the bedroom door creak open. His head whipped to the side to see his son who was seven peek his head inside. He had a thick mop of brown hair just like his daddy. Loki calls him a mini Bucky.

"Jay," Bucky whispered to his son,"what's wrong?"

James Jr. jumped a little and looked over at his dad. His hair was messy and sticking up in places which Bucky thought was adorable.

"I'm hungry, daddy. And Winnie is up too."

Bucky nodded and motioned for Jay to come over. He knelt down and picked him up and kissed his cheek. Jay let out a soft laugh since his daddy's scratchy beard tickled his skin.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Uh-huh. Can I give mama a kiss?"

"Of course you can." Bucky set Jay down and watched as he rounded the king size bed and shuffled closer to Loki's side.

Jay smiled as he watched his mama sleep. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Love you, mama." He whispered.

Bucky was standing in the doorway watching with a soft smile. Suddenly there was a tug on his hand. He looked down to see their five-year-old daughter, Winnie. She had long black wavy hair just like her mama. Which at the moment was a messy braid. She was holding her Pooh Bear in her arms and rubbed her eyes.

"Hi, daddy." She said as she let out a yawn.

"Hi pooh bear." He said with a smile and bent down to pick her up and cuddled her close. Winnie hummed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You want to give mama a kiss?"

Winnie nodded, and he walked over to the bed where his husband was sleeping. He leaned over with Winnie, and she kissed her mama's cheek and gently brushed her fingers over his skin.

"Let's go downstairs, and I'll make us some chocolate chip waffles," Bucky whispered to the kids. Jay's eyes grew wide with excitement. His daddy made the best waffles in the whole wide world. He hurried out of the room but came to a halt when he reached the top of the stairs. He knew had to take his time whenever he went down the stairs and also, the stairs were creaky, and he didn't want to wake up his mama.

Bucky shook his head with a loving smile as he watched Jay race out of the room. He followed and quietly shut the door behind him. He was still holding Winnie in his arms when he asked her if she brushed her teeth.

"Yes, daddy," Winnie answered and lifted her head to show him her teeth.

Bucky checked them and gave her a nod of approval. "You did a good job."

Winnie beamed at her daddy's compliment. She kissed his scratchy cheek and nuzzled it like how she saw her mama do.

Bucky set Winnie down once they entered the kitchen. She hurried over to the table to join her big brother who was patiently waiting. He served both of the kids a glass of milk before he gathered everything he needed to make the waffles and got to work.

Soon enough the waffles are done, he served the children and smiled as he watched them dig in. He soon joined them, and they all happily ate. Once they finished eating, he quickly washed the dishes, and the kids helped him dry them.

"I have such great helpers. Thank you."

The kids beamed at their father. "Welcome, daddy," they replied in unison.

Bucky crouched down and pulled them both in for a great big hug and kissed their cheeks with a loud smack. The kids wrapped their arms around him and kissed him back.

"How about we go to the library?"

"I want to go!" Jay said excitedly.

"Me too!" Winnie said equally excited as well.

"Okay, let's go upstairs quietly and get dressed."

Right after Bucky spoke, there was a loud rumble of thunder.

"Uh-oh," Bucky said as he raised his eyebrows. "I think it's going to storm."

"Does that mean we're not going to the library?" Jay asked with a small pout.

"No rain will stop the Barnes' from going to the library," Bucky replied with a wink. "Now let's hurry."

The kids quickly dressed, and Bucky helped Winnie with her hair. Loki had braided her hair the night before so it wouldn't tangle and her once perfect braid was now messy. He removed her hair tie and gently combed his fingers through her hair. He then grabbed the brush and brushed it. He put it up in pigtails with green ribbons that she chose all on her own.

Soon the kids were donning their raincoats and boots and ready to go. Bucky made sure the kids had their tote bags and of course, their library cards. He opened the door in the foyer that led to the garage, and everyone got into the car. Once everyone was buckled up, he reversed down the long driveway and stopped before he was out on the street.

"Can I press the button, daddy?" Winnie piped up from the back sitting comfortably in her car seat.

Bucky chuckled and passed his honey bee the garage opener. She was beaming and pressed the button, and they all watched as the garage door closed.

"Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, honey."

Bucky got the garage opener back and set it back on the sun visor. He pulled out into the street, put the car in drive and they were off towards the library. Now usually they walk to the library, but that rain made that not an option. Also, he didn't want the kids to get sick.

They reached the library, parked, and rushed inside. Winnie and Jay were laughing as their daddy shook his hair and water drops splashed their faces. Bucky chuckled and ushered them through another set of doors.

The kids turned to the right and headed straight up the stairs which led to the kids slash teen books. He pulled his hair back in a bun and followed after the children. He sat down at a table which made him look like a giant and watched his kids look for books.

He smiled as he thought about how happy Loki was that their children loved books since his brother Thor, his boys hated reading. He thought about the time when the Odinson clan came to visit. During said visit Oliver, Thor's son was teasing Jay about reading and telling him how dumb books were.

He was just about to step in when Thor beat him to it. He pulled his son to the side and crouched down to look him in the eyes. He had a long talk with him and then motioned over to Jay. Oliver nodded and looked ashamed. He headed over to Jay and apologized.

Bucky could tell he was being sincere and smiled when it looked like Jay accepted the apology and they ran out to the backyard together to play with his dinosaurs, both with smiles on their faces.

Bucky was brought out of his thoughts by Winnie who was calling him over. He walked over, and she asked him if he could help her find some books. She handed him a piece of paper that had some titles of books written down in his husband's handwriting.

He told her not to worry and that they'll find them. He also told her if they don't have them that they can order them from another library. Winnie was amazed by hearing that. They ended up finding most of the books which included, "Miss Nelson's Missing," "Corduroy," "Olivia Counts," and "The Witches."

Jay chose books about dinosaurs, lions, owls, giraffes, and rhinos. They all headed towards the desk to check out. The kids placed their books in their tote bags and pulled the hoods of their raincoats up. They headed out and made a run for the car.

Once Bucky pulled into the driveway at home, he passed the garage opener to Jay since it was his turn. He parked the car, and they all stepped out and into the house. They all removed their shoes in the foyer and set them on the rug. He took the kids coats and hung them up along with his own. The kids were excitedly talking to one another about what books they chose.

"Are those my beautiful children I hear?" said a voice from the living room. The kids both shared a big smile and squealed out, "Mama" at the same time. They both took off running towards the sound of their mother's voice.

* * *

 

Loki was lightly dozing when he heard his family walk into the house. He opened his eyes and smiled to himself when he heard his children's happy chatter. He called out to them and heard their stomping feet.

He had his arms wide open as the children climbed on the couch and wrapped their arms around him. He held them close and loudly smacked his lips against their cheeks.

"I love my babies so much." He cuddled them and let out a content hum. His eyes wandered over to the entryway where his hubby appeared. He gave him a bright smile and blew him a kiss.

Bucky grinned back and joined his family on the couch. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Loki's lips.

"Can we change out of our clothes, mama?" The children asked.

Loki nodded, and the kids quickly pulled away. Before they could run off, he told them to walk and take their books with them. Once he and his hubby were alone, he scooted closer to him. He received another kiss from his man, and his lips turned up in a smile when he felt Bucky's hand rest on his belly. He placed his hand over Bucky's and gave it a squeeze.

"How did you sleep?" Bucky asked as he nuzzled Loki's jaw.

"I slept pretty well."

"Good. I'm happy you've been sleeping through the night."

Loki was suspecting that his hubby was also glad since that meant he got a good night's rest too. He didn't get morning sickness like with his other two. This time around he got sick at night, which meant his hubby stayed up with him for however long he was awake. He told him, again and again, to go back to bed but his hubby stubbornly stayed with him. He was a sweetheart.

"Three weeks have passed, so I think I'm in the clear."

Bucky nodded and rubbed Loki's belly and bent down to speak to it. "Hello, baby, it's daddy. I don't know what was going on in there, but I'm glad things have calmed down. Now your mama is getting some well-needed rest. We both love you so much." He then covered the top of his belly with soft kisses. He lifted his head and kissed Loki's lips.

Bucky wrapped an arm around his man's shoulders and held him close, Loki was quick to snuggle close to his hubby's side. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He closed his eyes as soon as he felt Bucky's fingers in his hair.

"I'll give you a foot rub later. Maybe even a relaxing body massage."

"That sounds perfect," Loki hummed and rubbed his hubby's thigh and gave it a squeeze. "Maybe we can have some fun tonight." He then nipped at his bottom lip.

Bucky let out a soft groan as Loki kissed along his jaw. He was ready to have sex since they couldn't before.

"I'm up for some fun later." Bucky breathed against his hubby's smiling lips and kissed him. They shared slow, sweet kisses until they were interrupted by an "Eww," from Jay.


End file.
